


Several Statements Paperclipped Together, Slightly Wrinkled

by pantalaimon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Entities, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I haven't finished going thru all my notes yet, Multi, anatomy of an episode, jonmartin, most of these are going to be funny I think, there's at least one that's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon
Summary: Apparently I wrote a lot of tiny fics in my phone notes when I was doing my first listen of the Magnus Archives. This is a place for those, as well as any other short things I may write that I don't think warrant an entire fic.Essentially, a collection of TMA drabbles.Chapter 1: Martin leaves a tape for Jon.Chapter 2: So this is Basically a TMA episode
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Martin's Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through the end of season 4!!!

[sounds of a door closing and Jon shuffling towards the desk]

Jon: Right, I uh- oh. Recording already, I see? Haven’t even sat down yet and you’re- huh.

[slight noises as Jon picks up a tape from the desk]

Jon: This isn’t one of Gertrude's tapes, it just says “for Jon”. I’m not sure... you know what, no, I’ll listen to it. I didn’t have breakfast anyway.

[the tape stops and starts again]

Martin: Jon, I, uh... [clears throat] hm. I know I’ve been... distant recently, what with Peter, and all, and I’ve told you before. I’ve had my reasons. Peter seems to think, well, he’s convinced me that there is a fifteenth entity emerging, rising, whatever you want to call it. The Extinction. The all-encompassing fear that humanity will be wiped out, replaced with something else. Something worse. Nuclear, apocalyptic, divine intervention, whatever. The point is, we don’t know very much about it just yet, but Peter thinks we have to do something about it. [sigh] 

So, he’s planned another ritual, one for the Lonely, which is going to help stop the Extinction from happening. And no, I’m not going to tell you what it is, or where it is, because I know if I do, you’ll come rushing in half-cocked, with Basira and Melanie and everyone, no plan whatsoever, just to muddle it up. And probably end up dead, which is exactly what I’m trying to prevent!

[another sigh]

Look, I- I’m recording this for you because I wanted you to know what was happening. By the time you hear this I’ll be gone from the Institute, please don’t try to find me.  
I don’t- I don’t know if I’ll be coming back, or- or if I do, how human I will be, but Jon, I just wanted to tell you- [clears throat] well, I just wanted to say... Christ this is hard. God, and what’s the point of even saying this when you could just pull it right out of my head?? You might have done already... 

Look. Jon. Just, don’t do anything stupid, don’t get yourself hurt, just Stay. Alive. This, all of this that I’ve done, that I AM doing, this is for you. I love you.  
Goodbye, Jon.

[sound of the tape clicking off and then back on again. Jon is breathing heavily, it sounds like he might be crying]

Jon: I- I don’t- Martin, what do I- how do I-

[sounds of muffled crying for a few seconds before Jon takes a big breath and steadies himself. A wave of static hisses over the recorder]

Jon: You know what, no. No, I’m coming to find you. Martin, I love you. And I’m coming. End recording.

[tape turns off]


	2. Anatomy of a TMA Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this when I was in the middle of season two, to send to my friend who was all the way caught up. This is basically what a s2 TMA episode consists of.

Jon: This statement yelled at me from a drawer so even though I haven’t slept in 48 hours I’m going to read it.

Statement Begins:

I'm not sure how much good this will do but I’m a 37 year old agnostic and of course I live in London. Here’s how I got started working for the Company that employs me, with some info about my estranged parents sprinkled in. The job that I do requires me to be Alone a lot, but it’s not in any way worrying to me, I actually enjoy the isolation, it helps me think. I think about a lot of things, many of which will be used against me in fear. 

One day a person came into my Company and interacted with me. I thought they were kind of freaky, but nobody else seemed to notice anything wrong. I tried to forget it and pretend that nothing happened.

A few days later, I saw the Person again. They smiled at me and there were too many teeth. I panicked and tried to escape but found myself in a situation where there was no way to escape or talk to anyone other than the Person. The Person started approaching me. I might have been screaming. 

They found me later roaming the streets with no memory of how I got there. I told the police what happened but they didn’t believe me. I thought you people might know something. Don’t contact me.

Statement ends. [sigh]

Jon: There are pieces of this statement that are useful to me, but also it asks a lot more questions than it answers-

[knock knock]

Other Magnus Employee: Hey Jon just wanted to come say some shit to ya, probably make you feel worse.

Jon: Thanks I deserve it.

Other Magnus employee: Anyway I’m leaving now.

Jon: [another sigh] I just wish I knew what the fuck Gertrude was doing. Recording ends.


End file.
